het Hoogste Register voor Minderwaardige Oren
by wendela
Summary: Kort Verhaal Hoe vaak, wanneer jij, muziek van mijn hart, speelt, op dat gezegend hout, wiens melodie weerklinkt, en de toetsen veren zachtjes op om teder de binnenkant van je hand te kussen...


**Het hoogste register voor minderwaardige oren**

**A/N:** To my English readers: this is the Dutch translation from "A Hightpitched Voice for lesser Ears". I will translate all my phics in Dutch, soon. Don't worry, I will still write new story's in English as well, and finish the old ones in English too.

**Plot:** kort verhaal, 1 hoofdstuk. Christine stal de muziek van Don Juan, toen ze Erik achterliet. Maar nu is het niet Christine die terugkeert naar een donkere kelder, op zoek naar antwoorden, maar Raoul. Hij ontvangt een verbazend warm welkom en een blijvend, niet makkelijk te vergeten geschenk.

**Credit**s: "how oft, when thou, my music, music play'st" is van William Shakespeare. Phantom of the Opera en alle personages zijn van Gaston Leroux.

_How oft, when thou, my music, music play'st,  
Upon that blessed wood whose motion sounds  
With thy sweet fingers, when thou gently sway'st  
The wiry concord that mine ear confounds,…._

_Do I envy those jacks that nimble leap  
To kiss the tender inward of thy hand,  
Whilst my poor lips, which should that harvest reap,  
At the wood's boldness by thee blushing stand!_

_To be so tickled, they would change their state  
And situation with those dancing chips,  
O'er whom thy fingers walk with gentle gait,  
Making dead wood more blest than living lips._

_  
Since saucy jacks so happy are in this,  
Give them thy fingers, me thy lips to kiss!_

- - - - - (vertaling onderaan pagina) - - - - -

**_Christine_**

Ik drijf op rode golven van muziek. Oh, wie was het, die in staat was zulke muziek te schrijven? Ik heb nooit kunnen bevatten wie hij werkelijk was. De grootste componist ter wereld, schijnt. In welke wereld? In de mijne, uiteraard, omdat er niet zoveel andere zijn. Of in die van hem- wat bijna hetzelfde is! De bescheiden, dagelijkse muziek waaraan deze wereld gewend is geraakt, heeft niets te maken met de maalstroom van noten waarin ik nu verdrink. Ze zijn rood, rood, die golven, rood als de inkt waarin hij schreef, rood als rozen, roder dan bloed. Muziek van de hel. Muziek die brand, maar nog niet geraakt is door het vuur van de hemel.

Muziek van de waarheid. Muziek van de onderwereld. Muziek van pure pijn.

En het brand in mij. Het had zo heel erg gelijk, zo erg gelijk toen hij dat zei. Ik ben niet in staat ernaar te luisteren- en zeker niet in staat om deze muziek te spelen. Maar dat is juist wat ik doe, de hele dag lang. Ik ben verslaafd, werkelijk, aan dit meesterwerk van pijn. Ik kan niet meer ophouden met spelen. Ik heb het geprobeerd…geprobeerd…mijn vingers lijken vastgelijmd aan de toetsen. En nadenken is evenzo moeilijk geworden. Het enige wat ik begrijp, nu pas, is wat een genie Erik moet zijn, om dit te kunnen schrijven….en het gewoon op zij te kunnen leggen wanneer het hem verveelde. _Hij_ werd er niet gek van. Hij kon dit schrijven, terwijl ik langzaam doordraai van enkel het ernaar luisteren. Ik voel me als een muis tegenover een mastodont. En niet lang meer, voor de muis verpletterd zal worden.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**Erik**_

"_Ze brengt geen woord meer uit"_ zegt de jongen. Waarom komt hij in vredesnaam om me dit te vertellen! Het doet alleen een golf van kwaadheid in mij oprijzen. Wat een verspilling van talent! Het verwende nest praat niet meer. Ik kan wel raden dat ze ook gestopt is met zingen, uiteraard. Alles wat ik haar bijbracht is verspild, wegegooid, voor haar ongeduldigde kleine willetje. De jongen strompelt in het donker. Hij struikelde zojuist, op een enorm stomme manier, die me deed grijnzen- een heel klein beetje maar. Maar waarom is hij hier? Want hij denkt toch niet dat ik de moeite neem haar opnieuw te laten spreken? Men keert niet vrijwillig terug naar het graf en een doldwaas verliefd lijk! Wat is dit voor truucje, vraag ik me af. Ik bekijk hem met afkeer vanuit de duisternis, terwijl hij doorgaat met schreeuwen in een poging mij te vinden. En waarom, waarom in hemelsnaam wil hij _mij_ vinden? _Mij!_

Alles is voorbij, alles is afgesloten. Absoluut helder nu, dat de grenzen van mijn wereld verschrompeld zijn. Ik ben alleen in het donker, koude leegte, overweldigd door alle spiegels in deze wereld. Beneden in mijn prive-hel, die ik mijn huis noem, klitten de dagen aaneen. Alleen de enkele zeldzame wandeling door de wereld boven geeft me nog enig idee van hoeveel tijd er voorbij glijd. Geen engel meer zijn, geen weerzin meer voor dit koude, steeds duisterder wordende bestaan dat ik gedoemd was te lijden sinds mijn geboorte. De enige vroue van wie ik ooit echt gehouden heb- en naar verlangde- gleed uit mijn greep en in de verwelkomende armen van een jonge, betoverend mooie idioot, mij hier achter latend. Alleen. Of misschien toch niet compleet alleen? Ik heb geen diee hoeveel tijd er voorbij was gegaan voordat een paar zachte voetstappen mijn wereld betraden. Maar ze waren niet zoals die van haar… Ik kan zachte leren zolen horen kraken. En toen stond de jongen voor me… ik zie hem, maar hij ziet mij niet.

Ik wou dat hij nog eens viel en zijn mooie gezicht beschadigd, enkel om de boosheid die zijn bezoek in mij doet opwellen. Merkt hij het dan niet, in het donker? De hete rode golf van kwaadheid die naar hem reikt? Voelt hij niet mijn sterke verlangen om alleen gelaten te worden?

"_Alsjeblieft…ik moet met je praten…Ik bedoel er niets kwaads mee…als je hier nog ergens bent, zeg dan iets!" _slingert hij de lege duisternis in, en nog wel de verkeerde kant op.

Het zijn zulke doodgewone woorden, en zo onschuldig gebruikt. Voelt hij niet dat ik recht achter hem sta, ik en mijn rode woede? Ik stap net buiten zijn gezichtsveld, iedere keer dat hij draait om achterom te kijken. Het is zo makkelijk, zo heel gemakkelijk. Ik kan hem op deze manier voor de gek houden voor nog heel wat uurtjes. Wat een aardig klein spelletje heeft hij me bezorgd, in mijn verveeldheid en eenzaamheid! Want ik ben zo enorm verveeld, sinds dat kleine roze handje de map oppakte, die mijn muziek bevat… en nooit meer neerlegde. En ik was te zwak om me er toen druk om te maken.

"_Engel?_"

Nou zeg, _dat_ is wreed, _dat_ is gemeen om te zeggen! Stomme idioot! De Engel der Muziek is verslagen! Verslagen voor altijd door de bespottende spiegels en een gebroken hart. Het liegen van gezichtsvermogen en zien zegeviert zijn victorie over de waarheidsgetrouwheid van het geluid. Niets blijft er over- muziek is leegte, geluiden zijn hol, de ziel is gebroken.

Maar op één of andere manier leef ik nog steeds. Hoe sterk ook het verlangen om in mijn doodskist te gaan liggen, mijn ogen te sluiten en op te houden met bestaan. Ik ben blijkbaar niet toegestaan dat te doen. Er is dat geluid dat in mijn afzichtelijke hoofd beukt, het holle, jankende geluid van een enkele viool-snaar, de hopeloze, vreugdeloze kreet in de leegte. Het doet pijn en staat me niet toe mijn eigen bestaan te vergeten.

En de naam van dat bestaan is _Erik!_ Niet Engel, maar _Erik! _Het is vreemde dat woord te horen van zijn lippen. Het was _haar_ woord. Alleen _zij_ was toegestaan mij zo te noemen. Voor hem was ik alleen maar "monster". Waarom Engel? Mijn geduld bereikt een grens. _Wat_ wil die sufferd van mij?

Een koude, benige hand strekt zich uit vanuit de duisternis.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Christine**_

Toen ik _Don Giovanni_ meenam- een simpele, leren map, bij elkaar gehouden met oude, stoffige linten- lag mijn engel op de grond. Niets was er over van de trotse zwarte schaduw die mij ooit achter een spiegel en door een ijskoud meer sleurde. Enkel een zwak, zwart hoopje van stof, tranen en ellende. Ik voelde geen medelijden- maar zou ik hem niet een gunst verlenen door die vervloekte opera mee te nemen? Het schrijven ervan had hem bijna vernietigd. Ik hield niet van mijn engel- maar ik wou hem ook niet dood laten gaan. Raoul wachtte in de kamer ernaast. De spiegel-kamer was vernietigd…en ik stond tegenover het orgel, met een armzalig hoopje tranen naast me. En toen zag ik zijn ogen… mij smekend, smekend om die opera mee te nemen. Ik was er zeker van- dat was wat hij wou, maakte ik mezelf wijs. Vanaf het moment dat hij me had verteld over zijn opera had ik er een vreemde fascinatie voor en een onuitlegbaar verlangen het te horen. Nu zou dat verlangen eidnelijk vervuld worden. Ik deed het allemaal heel snel, niet nadenkend bij wat ik deed: Ik nam de map, kuste hem vlug op het voorhoofd en vertrok- ik heb niet eens meer omgekeken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Erik**_

Al haar aandacht ging naar die verdraaide piano de afgelopen weken, vertelde de jongen mij. Ze merkte het niet eens wanneer hij haar haren streelde. Dus nam hij haar handen in die van hem, weg van de toetsen, om haar polsen te strelen en de toppen van haar vingers te kussen. Wat hij terug kreeg was een klap in zijn gezicht. Haar handen keerden zo snel terug naar het toetsenbord dan hij niet eens zag bewegen.

Nou, dat verbaasd me. Christine die haar geliefde graafje in het gezicht slaat? Ik hoef niet te vragen waarom hij de bladmuziek niet weghaalde en gewoon naar me terug bracht. De rode krassen van haar vingernagels zijn nog duidelijk zichtbaar op zijn gezicht. Hoewel ik me niet echt mijn Christine kan voorstellen die schreeuwend en krijsend over de vloer gesleept wordt, als een wild beest. Maar het is overduidelijk dat dat is wat er gebeurde toen hij probeerde _Don Giovanni_ af te pakken. En ik wist dat dit alles zou gebeuren als zij ooit die vervloekte muziek in haar handjes zou krijgen. Haar ogen werden altijd magnetisch in de richting van die oude leren map en stoffige linten getrokken. Ik heb die fascinatie nooit begrepen… het zijn echt alleen wat krabbels van een arme oude gek. De jongen huivert wanneer ik een koude hand op zijn schouder leg en mijn gezicht dicht bij het zijne breng.

"_wel, beste Raoul…ik kan haar niet weghalen bij mijn muziek. Maar jou wel."_

Hij staart alleen naar me, niet begrijpend. Zonder masker- ik neem niet meer de moeite een masker te dragen sinds zij vertrok. Hij lijkt er niet door ontdaan. Ik benijd deze jongen- hij heeft een wilde kat in huis, een vrouw met een sterke eigen wil. Ik was alleen gezegend met een zwakke willoze baby, die me met haar ogen overal volgde, waar ik heen ging. Ik werd echt moe van haar. Maar denkt hij nu werkelijk dat ik hem ga helpen? Wat een stommeling! Hij moet wel wanhopig zijn om helemaal hier naar beneden te komen. Nu, misschien heb ik een zoetsmakend geschenk voor de arme idioot.

Ik hef mijn hand, handpalm naar boven…en begin te zingen. Ik geef niets om zijn verbaasde gezicht. Blijkbaar verwachtte hij zelfs het meest onwaarschijnlijke van mij- te bewijzen aan het zwaard en het pistool dat hij bij zich draagt- maar geen gezang. Hij kan zich niet verdedigen tegen mijn stem, niet? Langzaam laat ik mijn stem stijgen. En weer dalen, maar steeds hogere noten halend na iedere keer dat mijn stem naar beneden tuimelt over de notenbalk. Wanneer hij eindelijk doorheeft wat ik doe, zal het te laat zijn. Ik laat mijn stem klimmen…mijn engelen-stem…hoger…hoger…maar welzeker heeft geen enkele engel ooit zulke noten kunnen bereiken. Maar ik wel. En hoger…ik moet weer dalen om adem te halen, maar het is de laatste ademtoch voor mijn zegeviering. Nu bereikt mijn stem zulke hoge noten dat ik 'm zelf niet meer kan horen. Geen noten waren ooit geschreven voor zoiets, ze zouden van het papier afvallen. Maar de jongen hoort ze…ik stuur mijn stem in zijn oren. Hij valt op zijn knieën, en wikkelt zijn armen om zijn hoofd heen, bedekt zijn oren met zijn handen. Wat houd ik van zijn smeekbedes aan mij om te stoppen! Ik kan bijna zijn pijn proeven. Wat een wondermooi gevoel is dat! He kruipt over de vloer, heerlijk, overheerlijk! Ik reik nog hoger…tot ik _bijna_ de kleinste plopjes kan horen- gelijk twee hele kleine luchtzakjes. Een straaltje bloed druipt uit zijn oren en weg over zijn oorlellen. Zijn bloed heeft een uiterst delicate kleur. Dat zou ik hem eigenlijk absoluut moeten zeggen. Het is één van de mooistem diepste soorten rood die ik ooit gezien heb. En de manier waarop het een weg zoekt over zijn mooi gevormde slapen en wangen…prachtig. In de verte zoeken enkele vleermuizen een beter onderkomen om veilig te kunnen hangen. Hij kijkt op naar mij. Nu, heb ik hem een gunst gedaan, of niet? Ik geef hem eem klein beleefd knikje en een grote grijns- en ik verdwijn in de duisternis. Ik heb enorme, echt enorme dorst gekregen. Ik herinner me dat ik nog ergens een goeie fles wijn had liggen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Raoul**_

_Hoe vaak, wanneer jij, muziek van mijn hart, speelt,_

_Op dat gezegende hout wiens melodie weerklinkt_

_Met je mooie handen, die zachtjes over de toetsen zweven_

_Dewervelendste accoorden die mijn oren ooit aanhoorden,…_

Ik ben geen kind meer, maar ik begin me af te vragen- het lijkt een soort magische toverspreuk in wiens ban zij is. We geloofden altijd in magie en tovenarij toen we klein waren. Ze speelt nog steeds wanneer ik terugkeer naar huis en de huiskamer binnen ga. Haar handen bewegen over de toetsen, slechts lichtjes op ze neer drukkend. Ik zie dat ze het eten niet aangeraakt heeft, dat ik voor haar had klaargemaakt…of zelfs maar geslapen heeft. Ze moete achter elkaar gespeeld hebben voor meer als…hoe laang ben ik eigenlijk weg geweest? Zes uur, misschien zeven? Er zit nog steeds wat bloed op mijn slapen en wangen. Ongeintresseerd veeg ik het weg- het enige waar ik om geef is zij. Zij was alles waar ik ooit om gegeven heb.

_Benijd ik die toetsen die zachtjes opveren_

_Om teder de binnenhand van jouw hand te kussen_

_Terwijl mijn arme lippen, die die oogst eigenlijk zouden moeten binnenhalen,_

_Verlegen naast dat onbeschaamde hout blijven staan!_

Maar ik kan de piano niet meer horen. Gezegend ben je, Engel, voor deze vreedzame stilte. Eindelijk ben ik verlost van de waanzin die mijn huis vervulde, de laatste weken. Alle bedienden vertrokken, een voor een. Sommigen van hen smeekten mij om te stoppen. Eén van hen durfde het om haarzelf te vragen op te houden- ze keek niet eens op. Maar ze keek wel op toen ik om haar aandacht vroeg, en gaf me een dankbare glimlach, alsof ze nog nooit eerder zo gelukkig was geweest. Maar handen stopten niet- en ze spreekt geen woord meer.

En de muziek…ja, wat voor een muziek! Ik had geen enkel idee dat zulke klanken konden bestaan. Het is de meeste bijzondere, tederste muziek die ooit ten gehore werd gebracht. Alle liefde, dromen en tederheid die men zich kan wensen in een heel mensenleven, waren daar neergepent in rode inkt, gevangen in een paar notenbalken. Maar op hetzelfde moment beukte het, donderend neer bovenop zijn toehoorders, me van binnen uit elkaar scheurend, mijn brein geweld aandoend. In het begin had ik dit niet meteen door-

Dat duurde 30 seconden. Toen was ik op mijn knieeen, mijn handen over die van haar op het toetsenbord, haar smekend op te houden. Maar dat kon ze niet- in haar ogen kon ik lezen dat we wel wou, maar niet kon stoppen. Haar handen behoren haar niet meer toe. Ze zijn eigendom van de muziek… en van hem. En daarom ging ik naar beneden, om hem te zoeken en te vragen of hij een einde kon maken aan deze waanzin. Hij hoefde haar niet meer, toch? Ze koos toch voor hem en hij stuurde haar weg? Waarom hield hij deze hypnoze dan in stand? Maar nu weet ik dat dat helemaal niet zijn bedoeling was. Zij stal de muziek- en nu heeft hij geen macht meer over haar.

_Om zo uitgedaagd te zijn, zouden ze hun situatie willen veranderen,_

_En van plaats wisselen met die dansende toetsen,_

_Over wie jouw vingers heen en weer wandelen met lichte pas,_

_En dood hout meer gezend maken dan levende lippen._

_Sinds die brutale toetsen zo gelukkig zijn hierheen,_

_Geef ze dan je vingers, maar mij je lippen ten deel!_

Maar ik maak niet meer de fout haar handen weg te nemen. Voorzichtig ga ik naast haar kleine gedaante op het pianobankje zitten. Ze is zo mager, en zo bleek. Ze geeft me een gulle glimlach, maar haar handen stoppen niet. Maar alles zal nu goed komen. Het enige wat ik wou was die vervloekte muziek niet meer horen, en haar naast me te hebben. Het enige wat zij wou was de muziek spelen. Ik streel haar bleke wang en duw voorzichtig wat eten in haar mond. Mij wordt nog een genereuze glimlacht geschonken. Ze at alleen wanneer ik het eten in haar mond duwde, de afgelopen weken. Nu hebben we beiden wat we wilden. Ik kan de muziek niet meer horen. In feite, hoor ik helemaal niets meer, eigenlijk. Maar wat geeft dat, wanneer men bevrijd is van zulke desastreuze klanken? Ik geniet van de stilte waarin ik nu gewikkeld ben. Nu kan ik eindelijk mijn Christine weer zien glimlachen, zonder die verblindende muziek constant voor mijn ogen. Oh jazeker, Erik, ze had gelijk, je bent waarlijk een genie. Wie anders zou gedacht kunnen hebben aan zo'n oplossing? In stilte bedank ik je, terwijl ik de laatste restjes bloed van mijn oorlel veeg.


End file.
